


SatW Originals and Fanart, Set to Drabbles

by leighroberts



Category: Scandinavia and the World
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighroberts/pseuds/leighroberts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what was on Sweden's postcard that Denmark plagiarized? Why did Finland hang around wearing Sweden's glasses instead of making good on his escape? Does Åland really not know how to knot a tie properly?</p><p>Little bits inspired by my favorite SatW comics and fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SatW Originals and Fanart, Set to Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what was on the postcard Denmark plagiarized, changing only the recipient's name?
> 
> See Humon's brilliant comic for context: [Wish You Were Here](http://satwcomic.com/wish-you-were-here)

Dearest Åland,

None of today's conference sessions were relevant to my interests, so I spent the day at the pool, in part to ensure that the idiot from across the Öresund didn't drunkenly drown in a meter of calm water. 

I can think of much better ways I could have spent the day if my stronger and handsomer, yet far more intelligent neighbor were with me instead - my room has a very secluded patio with a wide, surprisingly stable hammock. It would make that thing you wanted to try last week that I dismissed as dangerous and likely impossible completely feasible. 

Wish you were here.

Love,

Sweden


End file.
